There are many golf professionals who teach the game. Most golfers take lessons from the pros from time to time but practice far longer than the time used for actual lessons. Anything that can improve their game is well worth while to most golfers, especially anything that actually improves the game, as opposed to merely practicing what can be remembered of the lessons.
Many devices have been proposed but most are complicated, difficult to utilize, and ineffective, and it is the object of this invention to provide a small, inexpensive, and easily used device to improve the line of flight or putting direction and to improve the stance, thereby improving the swing and the quality of the game.